La maldición de los Cullen
by IloveGingerBoys
Summary: Edward se ve obligado a buscar a los hijos de los Cullen para salvar a Esme que se mete en problemas tras haber sido abandonada por Carlisle. Una niña golpea la puerta pidiéndoles que le ayuden a encontrar a Bella. Alice, Edward y Jasper no pueden usar correctamente sus poderes, Carlisle está atrapado en Forks, Bella es transformada y los Cullen no pueden tocarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Mi humanidad se perdía, en el dolor y sequedad de mi garganta, en mis músculos tensos y mis ojos rojos como el elíxir de mi supervivencia. Una minúscula parte de mí, aquella testadura y caprichosa que hacia parte de mi esencia se aferraba con ahínco a cualquier hilo de memoria, por muy borroso que fuera, para que no me olvide de la antigua yo, de la antigua Rosalie, para no lanzarme cual animal hambriento sobre las personas que tenía enfrente.

Ahí agazapada, aparentemente inmóvil en la rama de un árbol, luchaba con mi parte no humana, luchaba contra mí misma, era tan terriblemente tentador dejarme ir, rendirme ante lo inevitable y simplemente alimentarme de la vida de alguien. Veo a mi madre siempre tan atenta y cariñosa, a mi padre orgulloso y complaciente, a mis hermanos tan rubios como yo, y la pequeña porción de humanidad que me queda grita con fuerza, se revela, me muestra mis sueños rotos, todo lo que perdí, todo lo que nunca seré.

Me hundo, nuevamente en un pasado ya muy lejano.

Oigo a mis presas interactuaren un ridículo juego de amantes.

Automáticamente me perdí, ya no era la hermosa rubia de ojos dorados que busca amor. La razón abandonó por fin mi cuerpo y salté con agilidad hacia la pareja.

Unos brazos me frenaron con brutalidad empujándome contra una piedra.

-Contrólate


	2. Uno: El reclutamiento

**Uno: El reclutamiento**

-Así que ¿Ahora a eso te dedicas Rosalie? ¿Cazar humanos? -Pregunto Edward conduciendo su auto, ella iba sentada de copiloto con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el estómago.

-Cállate ¿Qué le sucede a Esme?

Edward se removió incomodo en su asiento y evitó mirarla: -Ya te lo dije, hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

\- ¿Cuándo dices casa te refieres a…?

-Mi casa, por supuesto, Rose.

La residencia Edward no era más que un apartamento en una ciudad lúgubre cerca a Forks. Esme la había comprado una semana después de que el clan abandonó a Bella porque albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que la familia algún día volvería a ser la misma. Esperanza que murió en el momento en que Bella desapareció sin dejar rastro tras la muerte de Charlie.

\- ¿Alice? – Preguntó Rosalie al olfatear el aire.

Edward se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Asumo que viste que iba a buscarte y decidiste venir por tu cuenta.

-Sólo visiones sueltas, por mucho que no quisiera verlas.

\- ¿No querías vernos?

-Por supuesto que no quería verlos, pero supongo que pasé tanto tiempo viviendo con ustedes que mi don se enlazó involuntariamente.

Alice se veía igual a la última vez que la vieron, incluso portaba la mirada hostil que ni Edward ni Rosalie pudieron borrar de su memoria de sus últimos días como familia. Alice notó la aflicción en los pétreos rasgos de los que alguna vez llamo hermanos y se sintió ligeramente arrepentida.

\- Esme nos necesita – Afirmó para aligerar un poco la culpa - A todos. – Añadió.

Edward aún no podía creer que Alice estuviera sentada tan tranquilamente en su sofá como si lo hiciera con frecuencia, cuando horas atrás no había escuchado nada de ella por años.

\- No eres la primera en decirlo- Rosalie estaba disgustada - ¿Qué sucede con Esme?

-Es mejor que estemos todos reunidos. – Dijo Edward.

\- Alice ¿Tienes idea de dónde están los demás?

\- Solo Emmet. - Rosalie apretó ligeramente los dedos en su vestido desgarrado - Está cerca.

\- ¿Y Jasper? – Preguntó Rosalie.

Alice se permitió un momento de perturbación. - De él no sé nada- exclamó ya en calma desapareció por completo de mi visión.

\- Alice, ve por Emmet, nos vemos aquí mañana. Rosalie, tu vienes conmigo.

Alice asintió y caminó hacia la puerta: - Te veías menos salvaje en mis visiones – le dijo a Rosalie y sin más, se fue.

Rosalie sintió un ligero retorcijón en el pecho, Edward no podía mirarla a los ojos, el iris rojo de estos le recordaba que le había fallado. A ella y a toda su familia.

Ella sabía que en pocas horas lo volvería a ver. No quiso admitir frente a Edward y Rosalie, pero Jasper era la persona más recurrente en sus visiones, Alice observó con detenimiento el rostro de la persona que más había amado en el mundo.

Nada.

Por más que lo intentara, lo único que lograba evocar eran sensaciones desagradables, sentía que todas las emociones agradables de su cuerpo fueron extraídas.

Las risas borrachas rompían la tranquilidad del atardecer naranja que Alice observaba distraídamente desde lo alto de un tejado. Alice veía retazos de los Cullen cada cierto tiempo, Emmett era el más difícil de ver. Él iba donde lo llevaran sus pies, la única vez que lo había visto con claridad, fue cuando decidió quedarse en un hotel de mala muerte en ese pueblo hace dos días.

Alice sabía que Emmett se encontraba ahí, también sabía que él era consciente de su presencia. Ella había esperado pacientemente por una hora a que el hombre se dignará a salir. Con un suspiró brincó al suelo y se encaminó hacia el bar.

El bar olía a alcohol y baños sucios, muchos hombres se giraron a mirarla de una manera poco disimulada, algo que no podía evitar desde que era vampira, mucho otros le lanzaban palabra soeces y silbidos, ella simplemente los ignoraba.

-Oye preciosa ¿Quieres un trago? –Alice pasó por alto el comentario – Oye, te estoy hablando -sintió como aquel hombre se empezó a acercar, ella sabía, que podía patearlo sin siquiera desacomodar uno de sus cortos cabellos, pero estaba rodeada de personas, por lo que se limitó – a seguir caminando hacia la zona de billar – Oye, perra, te estoy…

-Déjala en paz, borracho asqueroso -Ordenó una voz gruesa.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para…

El borracho retrocedió rígidamente al mirar al hombre que le habló.

\- Lárgate- Le ordenó este.

Sin titubear, desapareció.

-Emmett - Dijo Alice con una cortesía que el aludido no devolvió.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Inquirió bruscamente.

Ni siquiera el ronroneo de su carro podía cubrir el ruido de la mente de Rosalie, era un desastre ilegible, Edward por un segundo pensó que era la falta de práctica, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero descartó la idea por completo ¿Cuándo había necesitado de práctica para leer una mente? No, definitivamente no era eso, la mente de Rosalie tenía una "interferencia". Ya había sentido esa interferencia con anterioridad.

\- Edward

Edward asintió como todo gesto estarla escuchado

-Llevo preguntándote algo por media hora.

-Oh, disculpa. - Edward sólo escucho el zumbido de miles de abejas en la mente de su hermana. - Pregunta.

Rosalie lo miro confundida.

\- ¿No escúchate lo que te dije? – señaló su cabeza con un dedo.

Edward guardó silencio por un instante: -Perdona, tengo dificultades para leerte.

\- ¿Dificultades?

\- No te puedo leer.

Edward la miró de pies a cabeza siendo consiente, no por primera vez, de lo salvaje que se veía.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto no sales del bosque, Rosalie?

Tras meditarlo unos segundos la rubia contesto:

-Algunos años.

Si Edward no hubiera pasado los últimos años de su existencia siendo miserable, la habría invitado a vivir con él. El bosque era mejor compañía. Después de unos minutos más pararon frente a un local pequeño

\- ¿Qué haces?

-Te compro ropa- Informó Edward apagando el carro.

Una amable anciana los recibió y les dio espacio para que observaran y tomaran lo que quisieran ignorando el desarreglo de la rubia, un detalle muy generoso considerando cuan prejuiciosos eran los humanos. Edward esperaba que Rosalie empezara a quejarse en cualquier momento, pero para su sorpresa ella miraba la ropa con… ¿nostalgia?

Rosalie mentiría si dijera no extrañaba la vida civil. Estiró la mano para tomar una prenda blanca y por primera vez en mucho tiempo observó sus manos.

Estaban sucias, al igual que toda su piel y pelo.

\- Es un vestido muy bonito. – comentó Edward con seriedad. Rosalie no podía recordar la última vez que lo vio sonreír.

-Mi madre solía ponerme vestidos así.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Edward tomó el vestido en cuestión y se acercó a la anciana: - Me gustaría llevar este, por favor, y sé que es una petición extraña, pero - Por unos segundos giró la cabeza hacia Rosalie- ¿De casualidad conoce algún lugar donde se podría duchar?

La anciana, Mabel, como les había indicado, resultó tener una naturaleza gentil y generosa. No solo los guio a una ducha si no que le ofreció un par de zapatos usados a Rosalie al verla descalza.

Rosalie ya se encontraba decentemente vestida, el cabello le goteaba en la espalda, su piel volvió a su palidez resplandeciente usual: - Gracias por su hospitalidad, Mabel.

-No es nada, hacen una hermosa pareja – Comentó la anciana.

Rosalie la miró horrorizada: -No somos pareja- Aseguró con fuerza.

Bajo las arrugas un suave sonrojo apareció:-Oh, disculpen, no quería…

-No se preocupe- tranquilizó Edward –Somos hermanos.

Rosalie no refutó.

El viaje duró otras 4 horas, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron a una granja en medio de la nada, la casa y el establo eran enormes, totalmente hechos de madera, adentro se escuchaban gruñidos, gritos, forcejeos, y voces susurrantes. En ese lugar había aproximadamente 30 vampiros neonatos.

\- ¿Aquí está Jasper? -Pregunto alarmada Rosalie

-Aquí está Jasper- Edward dejó el auto a varios metros alejado de la casa, bajaron del vehículo y se encaminaron hacia la vivienda, con cada paso que daban los lamentos y sonidos propios de una pelea entre vampiros se intensificaban, en el porche una joven los esperaba, sus ojos tenían ese extraño color que tenían los ojos de un vampiro cuando pasa de rojo a dorado. Se agazapó poniendo una mueca de amenaza.

\- Identifíquense.

-Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale, buscamos a Jasper.

La joven aflojó un poco su postura defensiva:

\- ¿Para qué exactamente?

Se escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas y de la oscuridad surgió una voz que conocían a la perfección.

-Yo me encargo de esto, Ambar, ve con los demás y ayuda a Peter con el nuevo.

Era Jasper.


	3. Dos: Hermanos

**Dos: Hermanos.**

-Emmett - Dijo Alice con una cortesía que el aludido no devolvió.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Inquirió bruscamente.

la parlanchina Alice y el bromista Emmett ya no estaban: - Tenemos que hablar.

\- Si es por lo que pasó el otro día con Bella. - Empezó Emmett recostándose contra la barra del bar.

\- ¿Bella? – Lo cortó Alice. Desde que tenía memoria Alice pensó que nunca nadie tendría la capacidad de sorprenderla.

\- ¿No? – preguntó confundido Emmett.

Alice negó con la cabeza y se concentró en los ojos topacio de Emmett. Su visión llevaba meses fallándole y lo que era peor, en la última semana cada vez que evocaba a los que fueron los Cullen un dolor punzante se instalaba en el centro de su cabeza. ¿Los vampiros podían tener migraña?

\- Alice – Llamó Emmett sobresaltándola al cogerle el antebrazo de la mano que inconscientemente se llevó a la frente- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Es mejor que hablemos en un lugar privado – dijo señalando con la cabeza a la gente que los miraba con curiosidad alrededor. – Es Esme, está en peligro. - Por unos segundos Emmett suavizó sus rasgos.

\- Me estoy quedando en un hotel a dos casas de aquí- Sugirió Emmett.

-De hecho – dijo Alice observando un hermoso reloj en su muñeca- Es mejor, que vayamos ya a la casa de Edward, está a unas horas de camino. Edward quería que todos estuviéramos reunidos para explicar qué está pasando.

\- ¿Edward?

\- Si, Edward. Vamos por tus cosas. Si nos apuramos tal vez lleguemos antes que los demás. Y no creas que se me olvidó el comentario de Bella.

-Yo me encargo de esto Ambar, ve con los demás y ayuda a Peter con el nuevo.

Era Jasper.

La joven en cuestión desapareció en un fluido movimiento.

\- Edward, Rosalie – Saludó Jasper poniendo ambas manos en su espalda y juntando ambos pies- Supongo que no vienen a saludar.

Edward y Rosalie estaban abrumados por el ruido de aquella casa, ambos observaban más allá de Jasper tratando de adivinar que pasaba dentro.

\- ¿Quieren pasar? – preguntó irónicamente Jasper girando el cuerpo para señalar la puerta a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

Jasper tomó unos segundos para observar los ojos rojos de Rosalie antes de responderle: - Es un centro de entrenamiento y rehabilitación. Síganme – Les ordenó pasando en medio de ellos.

La habitación era sencilla y sucia, contaba con una cama y un baño separado de la habitación por una cortina roída. Ninguno de los dos habló camino al hotel, la calle estaba llena de borrachos que los observaban con ojos curiosos y a pesar de que podían hablar lo suficientemente bajo y rápido para pasar desapercibidos una barrera invisible de años de separación los hacían sentirse como un par de extraños.

Alice estaba recostada contra la pared de la ventana. Todas las pertenencias de Emmett cabían en una mochila que llenó en un par de segundos.

\- La vi hace unos días - Comentó Emmett sentándose en la cama- a Bella. - Alice lo miró por primera vez desde que salieron del bar.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En este pueblo, a unas calles de aquí, por eso decidí quedarme.

Alice meditó por unos segundos si podía confiar en Emmett: - Hace dos días tuve la primera visión clara de ti. Te vi tomar la decisión, te vi entrar aquí, pero no vi a Bella, no la he visto desde que la dejamos en Forks.

La confesión de Alice desconcertó a Emmett

\- Ella se veía diferente, por un segundó pensé que alguien la había transformado, pero pude acercarme lo suficiente para oír su corazón. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella?

\- No, la perseguí por varias calles, pero logró escapar. Nadie la conoce aquí.

\- Al menos sabemos que no está muerta.

Emmett asintió distraídamente y brincó suavemente sobre la cama. Por unos segundos Alice pudo ver al Emmett inocente y juguetón que la acompañaba a cazar cuando Jasper, Rosalie y Edward eran un dolor de cabeza.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, llamaré a Edward.

Como toda afirmación Emmett colgó su mochila en su hombro derecho y se encaminó a la puerta.

La oficina de Jasper no era más que una habitación a varios metros de la casa principal. El lugar estaba lleno de gabinetes repletos de carpetas y papeles, en medio había un escritorio con más papeles. Edward pudo divisar varias fotos, registros y documentos de identificación de personas desconocidas.

\- ¿Qué necesitan? - preguntó Jasper sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio señalando dos más desocupas en frente.

\- Es Esme - habló Edward sin ningún rodeo mientras tomaba asiento- Hace unos días recibí información de su paradero y está en peligro.

Jasper recostó los codos contra la mesa: - ¿Y si sabes dónde está por qué no fuiste y ya? ¿Para qué viniste?

\- Esto es algo que no puedo hacer solo, Esme nos necesita a todos. - dijo Edward haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todos".

El teléfono de Edward sonó estrepitosamente en su bolsillo. Con un fluido movimiento Edward acercó el aparato a su oreja.

\- Alice – saludó mirando fijamente a Jasper – ¿Lo encontraste?

\- Si – Cada músculo del cuerpo de Jasper se tensionó- Ya vamos camino a tu casa. ¿Tu?

\- Si, también. Nos vemos en unas horas. Alice, si tienen tiempo asegúrense de cazar, lo necesitarán.

\- Emmett- escuchó que Alice decía al otro lado de la línea, una voz que todos conocían muy bien el respondió: - Cacé hace unos días, estoy bien. - Rosalie se recostó pesadamente contra el espaldar de la silla – Esta bien – Continuó Alice- Nos vemos en unas horas Edward.

Un silenció incómodo siguió la llamada.

Rosalie dejó de respirar por completo. Edward se había acostumbrado a escucharla respirar cuando vivían juntos, la mujer se obligaba a realizar aquella acción tan humana constantemente, incluso cuando no era necesario. Jasper y Edward sabían con exactitud qué sucedía cuando Rosalie evadía llenar de aire sus pulmones, estaba recordando su pasado y no precisamente las partes agradables. En momentos como ese, Jasper solía enviar oleadas de tranquilidad hacia ella. Esta vez nada sucedió.

Jasper puso su mano derecha sobre las hojas de su escritorio y las observó intensamente antes de hablar: - Necesito poner en orden algunas cosas. Salimos en media hora. - Se puso de pie y en un segundo estaba en la puerta – Por cierto- agregó tomando la manija - cuando acabemos con todo esto, puedes venir a vivir aquí, Rosalie. Podemos ayudarte a volver a ser vegetariana.

\- No lo necesito – Afirmó la rubia mientras Edward recordaba como Rosalie estuvo en total control en presencia de la anciana de la tienda.

Tal vez tenía razón.


	4. Tres: Dones

**Tres: Dones**

\- No pensé que Edward quisiera vivir cerca de Forks. - Comentó Emmett descargando su mochila en el sofá.

\- Ni yo – concordó Alice cruzándose de brazos mirando con desaprobación el apartamento. – No sé qué estaba pensando Esme cuando compró este lugar.

\- Tal vez pensaba que si estaba lo suficientemente cerca Edward se arrepentiría y nos dejaría regresar.

\- Claramente no funcionó- dijo Alice recordando el incendio en el que murió Charlie y los acontecimientos que siguieron el suceso.

\- ¿Crees que Carlisle sigue en Forks? – Aparentemente Emmett había seguido la línea de pensamiento de Alice

\- Ni lo menciones- arrugando la cara con desagrado.

\- ¿Puedes verlo?

Alice se sentó con deliberada lentitud en el sillón que le daba la espalda a la puerta principal: - En ocasiones. – Con vacilación intentó evocar la imagen de Carlisle. Una imagen borrosa de Carlisle recostado sobre el tapete de su estudio apareció. El dolor en el centro de su cerebro se intensificó al punto en que no pudo evitar dejar salir de su boca un pequeño ruido de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y ubicó cada mano a un lado de su cabeza encogiéndose sobre si misma en la silla. Escucho la voz de Emmett lejos en medio del aturdimiento y un par de manos fuertes se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas

-…Alice ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Alice!

Alice dio un respiro rápido y profundo similar al de un humano al pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua: - Estoy bien. – afirmó poniéndose en pie, Emmett imitó el movimiento.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No lo sé – confesó Alice caminando alrededor del sofá tocándose la frente – Son mis visiones, algo anda mal.

El ruido de un auto parqueando fuera del edificio llamo la atención de ambos vampiros, ellos sabían que pronto la casa estaría llena. Ninguno se movió.

Edward fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Jasper y Rosalie. Era la primera vez en 10 años que todos estaban juntos en una misma habitación. La incomodidad era palpable. Cada uno, menos Edward y Alice, asumió su posición desafiante favorita. Rosalie se cruzó se brazos y levanto levemente su nariz respingada mientras fruncía la boca, Jasper tomo posición de soldado con las manos atrás y la espalda muy recta, Emmett apretó ambos puños lado y lado de su cuerpo.

\- Emmett, es bueno verte otra vez – Saludó Edward.

Emmett separó la mirada de Roslie para asentir hacia Edward.

\- Por favor tomen asiento- Indicó Edward ubicándose delante del televisor. La mayorpia siguió sus indicaciones. Rosalie y Jasper se ubicaron en el sofá con la maleta de Emmett en medio de ellos mientras que este se sentó en el sillón previamente ocupado por Alice. Alice, sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil detrás del sofá ignorando la presencia de todos, concentrada en algo que ninguno podía ver- Está empeorando. – aseguró en voz alta – No puedo verla, no puedo ver a nadie.

\- ¿Tienes problemas con tu don? – Preguntó Edward genuinamente interesado.

Alice permaneció en trance.

\- Alice – La llamó Rosalie suavemente volteándose para verla mejor.

Nada.

\- Antes de que llegaran, me dijo que algo andaba mal con sus visiones – informó Emmett – La vi sentir dolor. – dijo señalando su cabeza.

\- Alice – Llamó más firmemente Jasper.

Alice enfocó la mirada con la respiración temblorosa: - Desde hace una semana, cada vez que intento ver a alguno de ustedes me duele la cabeza. Esto no es normal.

-Yo también tengo problemas con el mío, de hecho, no puedo leer la mente de ninguno en esta habitación, sólo escucho…ruido, no sé cómo explicarlo. -Edward tocó su frente. – Es una especie de…

\- Interferencia – completó Jasper. – A mí también me pasa lo mismo.

\- ¿Tú también? -Rosalie se veía escéptica.

\- Confieso que es un de las razones por las accedí a venir con ustedes. Usualmente me es más fácil reconocer emociones en las personas cuando las toco, pero en la última semana he tenido problemas con los neófitos, no puedo tranquilizarlos ni siquiera tocándolos.

\- ¿Neófitos? – preguntó Alice horrorizada.

\- No estoy haciendo un ejército, lo prometo. – Juró Jasper- Trato de ayudarlos, pero ese no es el punto.

Jasper estiró una mano hacia Alice. Ella, se retiró con una rapidez sobre humana: - ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Pase casi toda mi vida vampira contigo, mis emociones prácticamente se mimetizaron con las tuyas, así que si hay alguna posibilidad de obtener un resultado es contigo. - replicó Jasper. Años atrás Alice no habría dudado en tomar la mano de Jasper, pero ahora todo era diferente, había demasiada suciedad entre ellos.

Jasper ofreció su mano nuevamente con más insistencia, esta vez Alice se acercó por curiosidad. Cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, un dolor punzante y físico los recorrió a ambos, se separaron tan rápidamente, que cada uno quedó en un extremo del apartamento, Alice con una mano sobre la otra apoyadas en el pecho y con la cara contraída en una mueca de angustia. Jasper, por otro lado, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, observando sus manos perplejo. El resto estaba en sus pies.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Rosalie alterada

Jasper seguía en el suelo: - ¿Qué está pasando?

-No podemos tocarnos Jasper, eso pasa- Alice caminó devuelta al sofá cojeando. - No entiendo.

Rosalie dejó salir un grito desgarrador. - ¿Qué carajos te sucede Emmett? – Reclamó sobándose el brazo donde la había tocado Emmett

-Nosotros tampoco podemos tocarnos, Rosalie.

\- Quema, la última vez que sentí esa clase de dolor fue mientras me transformaban.

\- Es más intenso-Alice arrugó el entrecejo acariciando su mano. - Hay algo que no entiendo, Emmett me tocó hace poco y nada pasó.

\- Probemos – Rosalie ofreció ayuda a Jasper para que se levantara del suelo. Con desconfianza Jasper aceptó y una nueva ola de dolor se apoderó de ambos.

\- No, esto no es normal- concordó Edward – No son solo nuestros dones. Por ahora propongo que evitemos el contacto físico hasta que descubramos qué está pasando. Jasper, Alice ¿Qué otros problemas han tenido con sus dones?

\- No puedo sentir la tristeza de nadie. Estoy bloqueado.

\- Yo solo recibo imágenes cada cierto tiempo, cuando se trata de ustedes son muy borrosas, pero cuando trato de verlos a propósito siento dolor.

\- Además no puedes ver a Bella. – Le recordó Emmett

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron a Edward en alerta esperando una reacción.

\- ¿Quién es Bella? – preguntó.

* * *

Esme se quitó los tacones Louboutin con un par de movimiento de talones, los lentes de contacto azules ya se desasían por la ponzoña de sus ojos, botó la peluca de cabellos negros a un lado y desabrochó rápidamente el corsé negro manchado de sangre. Salió de la habitación como Dios la trajo al mundo hace varias décadas atrás, y se acercó al a mesa donde descansaba su bolso, contó con parsimonia el dinero recolectado esa noche, mientras pensaba cual hombre ingenuo sería su siguiente víctima.


	5. Cuatro: Memorias

**Cuatro: Memorias**

En momentos como ese, la casa se sentía enorme y el silencio más ruidoso que nunca. En una habitación, escondido entre cientos de libros, se encontraba Carlisle Cullen leyendo, al menos eso era la que pretendía hacer, lo cierto es que el cajón inferior de su escritorio era más entretenido que todas las páginas que descansaban en sus manos. Lo abrió y sacó un portarretrato que solía estar antes justo donde en ese momento estaba su libro de neurología. La hiperactividad de Alice, la serenidad de Jasper, la belleza despampanante de Rosalie, la personalidad pícara de Emmett,la caballerosidad de Edward, la ternura de Bella y sobre todo la perfección de Esme no eran más que un difuso recuerdo en su mente que iba y venía.

Con el tiempo los detalles que hacían hermosos a todos los integrantes de su familia había ido desapareciendo, no entendía la razón, el cerebro vampiro se supone es perfecto y el parecía un vampiro con Alzheimer, un día recordaba y al otro no. Hoy sus memorias eran tan claras como el agua que estaba cayendo del cielo y chocando sobre su ventana

-Carlisle, amor-la voz de Annett lo saco de sus cavilaciones, la mujer se acercó lentamente a él.

-No te sentí llegar-Afirmó Carlisle con una sonrisa acercando involuntariamente la foto a su pecho poniéndose de pie. Annett no le respondió, simplemente lo miró a los ojos y todo se tornó negro.

los últimos minutos de su vida de borraron de su memoria por completo mientras caía inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

\- ¿Quién es Bella?

Los 4 cuatro vampiros miraron perplejos a Edward.

3 minutos pasaron en un sólido silencio.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? – preguntó incrédula Alice – Bella – repitió el nombre – Isabella Swan.

Edward negó con la cabeza poniendo una mano sobre sus labios, los ojos se dirigieron al techo tratando de enlazar el nombre a una cara: - Isabella Swan- probó las palabras en su boca.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – las cejas de Rosalie están prácticamente juntas, Edward notó, el pánico surcaba las caras de todos sus hermanos, por algún motivo, el hecho de que no recordara a la tal Bella los alarmaba más que posibles problemas con sus poderes.

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Quién es Bella?

Alice sacó su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo buscando algo en el por unos segundos y se acercó a Edward para mostrarle una foto.

Edward contempló la imagen detenidamente con una sensación burbujeante en el estómago. Unos ojos chocolate en medio de una cara pálida lo miraba desde la pantalla, la joven de aspecto ordinario y, sin embargo, encantador sonreía a la cámara, detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda estaba él enterrando su nariz en el pelo de la castaña. Edward podía jurar que si fuera humano habría soltado el teléfono de la impresión. Dejó de sentir las manos y un frio extremo se extendió por su cuerpo desde allí.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó con voz seca sintiéndose enfermo.

-Edward- Jasper llamó suavemente - ¿No la recuerdas? - Jasper tomó el silencio de Edward por un sí.

\- Edward- habló Emmett- ¿Qué recuerdas de Forks? ¿Sabes por qué te fuiste?

\- Annett…- respondió automáticamente Edward. - Carlisle.

La incomodidad se deslizó en medio de ellos como una sustancia espesa.

\- No, Edward- corrigió Rosalie – ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente? – preguntó la rubia arrodillándose junto a él ¿En qué momento había caído al suelo?

Edward entrecerró los ojos intentando traer recuerdos a su mente: - Annett apareció, Esme se fue, todos nos separamos.

\- Annett – Rosalie logró imprimir veneno en cada letra – nos encontró en Alaska Edward, unos días después de que dejáramos a Bella en Forks. Nosotros- dijo señalando a las personas de la habitación- permanecimos allí unos meses después de que Esme desapareciera. Pero tu desapareciste la semana en la que llegamos.

Era un resumen muy corto y azucarado para la cadena de acontecimientos horribles que representaban esos meses en Alaska.

\- ¿Recuerdas como llegaste a esta casa? – cuestionó Emmett arrodillándose al lado de Edward frente a Rosalie - ¿Quién te la dio?

\- Recuerdo un paquete con una carta y una llave, no recuerdo la fecha.

Jasper se acercó un poco más al grupo: - Oigan. Aunque admito que esto es preocupante, tenemos que establecer prioridades y Esme es nuestra prioridad número uno si alguien está cazándola. Necesitamos un plan.

Alice dio unos pasos hacia adelante completando el semicírculo de vampiros frente a Edward: - Lidearemos con esto cuando se necesario, mientras tanto necesitamos llegar a Esme.

* * *

El olor a licor, era sencillamente sofocante, licor en la barra, licor en los vasos, licor en las botellas, licor en el suelo licor en las paredes y sobre todo abundante licor en la sangre. Esme miraba desde una esquina a todas sus posibles víctimas sentada con las piernas cruzadas y una copa de coctel en la mano. De repente un hombre que podría fácilmente disolverse en el ambiente se sentó en la barra. BINGO. 50 años aproximadamente, casado a juzgar por la argolla en su mano izquierda. Con un movimiento torpe y pesado el hombre se quitó el anillo y lo puso en la barra con brusquedad. Perfecto.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea estar rodeada de tanta gente, Rosalie?

\- ¿Y por qué no lo sería? - Preguntó Rosalie ofendida

\- Bueno…- Continuó Jasper rascando su mentón en un gesto que internalizó intentando ser humano- es la primera vez en varios años que vas a estar rodeada de gente ¿Crees que no sé reconocer las señales de aislamiento voluntario? Varios de mis neófitos también se escondieron en el bosque.

Emmett, recostado contra un árbol de brazos cruzados observaba el intercambio.

\- Puedo controlarme

\- ¿Segura? – Emmett sabía qué botones empujar en Rosalie para hacerla enojar

Rosalie giró su cara indignada hacia Emmett y en un movimiento veloz, aún para los vampiros, se acercó a él con la intención de tocarlo para hacerlo sentir dolor, sin importarle que el resultado fuera bilateral.

La sensación de músculos fuertes envueltos en franela entre sus dedos la tomó por sorpresa. Lentamente levantó la mirada para encontrase cara a cara con Emmett. Un cosquilleo incómodo apareció en la parte posterior de sus ojos mientras su garganta se cerraba.

\- Puedo tocarte. – Susurró Rosalie sin soltar al hombre que se veía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado fuertemente en la cara.

Jasper se acercó a la pareja y tocó suavemente el cabello de Rosalie: - Parece que el truco solo funciona cuando estamos todos juntos.

Rosalie se obligó a dejar ir los brazos de Emmett asintiendo aturdida, Jasper no había parado de pasar los dedos por el cabello de la rubia.

\- Ahí están – dijo Alice a Edward a unos cuantos metros.

De repente, Jasper y Rosalie cayeron al suero con un grito de dolor, 1 segundo después todos los estaban rodeando.

\- Eso prueba tu teoría- inquirió Rosalie notando que Emmett se había agachado junto a ella. – Parece que solo sentimos dolor al tocarnos cuando estamos todos – Explicó Rosalie a Alice y Edward.

\- Esto solo empeora con el paso del tiempo. - Afirmó Alice. – Pero tenemos buenas noticias- recordó- ya sabemos dónde está Esme.

\- Emmett, tú vas con Alice, el resto vengan conmigo. – ordenó Edward

* * *

Esme besaba con hambre al hombre – cuyo nombre no recordaba- al que logró engañar en el bar. Fue ridículamente sencillo, un par de palabras coquetas y una mirada a su vestido de seda y tenía el hombre en la palma de su mano.

El hombre pasaba lujuriosamente sus manos por si cintura cuando los olió.

Sin ningún aviso lo soltó y abrió la puerta de su apartamento violentamente.

\- ¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí?

5 pares de ojos, que alguna vez amó como si fueran su sangre, la observaban inquietantemente quietos desde adentro.


	6. Cinco: Esme

**Cinco: Esme**

Sin ningún aviso lo soltó y abrió la puerta de su apartamento violentamente **.**

\- ¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí?

5 pares de ojos, que alguna vez amó como si fueran su sangre, la observaban inquietantemente quietos desde adentro.

 _Algunas horas antes_

\- ¿Por qué pudiste controlarte? - A pesar de que ya no podía usar su poder, Edward sabía que Jasper llevaba horas con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

Después de 2 horas de viaje todos decidieron cazar y dejar los autos atrás. Ese bosque era particularmente frío para los humanos, por lo que rara vez se encontraba uno allí. Rosalie lavaba sangre de su cabello a la orilla del rio. La rubia meditó la pregunta por unos segundos antes de contestar: - Porque no estaba sola. - Cuando notó que todos la observaban confundidos añadió con fastidio: - Ustedes no son los únicos que tienen problemas desde que nos separamos- Ahora de pie, Rosalie pasó ambas manos sobre la tela de su estómago: - Lo he estado pensando, desde que Edward me encontró, me siento yo misma.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió Alice brincando desde la rama de un árbol acercándosele.

\- Cuando estoy sola- explicó Rosalie limpiando el polvo de sus rodillas – No puedo pensar claramente, solo quiero…sangre, pero en el momento en que Edward me encontró por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensé con claridad y se intensifica cuando estamos todos reunidos.

-Entonces nos aseguraremos de que nunca estés sola- afirmó con fuerza Emmett recostado contra un árbol.

Si Rosalie hubiera podido sonrojarse, su piel se habría teñido de un rojo tan intenso como el de un rubí.

Ignorando el comentario de Emmett, Jasper añadió: - ¿Entonces por qué dijiste que no necesitabas que te rehabilitara con mis neófitos?

\- Porque no funciona con otros vampiros- Explicó Rosalie- Créanme, lo intenté- La más bella de los Cullen sobó el lado derecho de su cadera. No necesito a otros vampiros o rehabilitación.

El "Solo los necesito a ustedes" jamás se dijo en voz alta.

El apartamento de Esme era el exacto opuesto a lo que ellos recordaban del gusto de la mujer: Sobrio, sucio y deprimente.

Olía a sangre en cada superficie. Imperceptible para un humano, pero estridente para un vampiro.

Todos se sentaron en silencio hasta que percibieron a Esme con su acompañante. Era irreal imaginarse a Esme besando a alguien más que a su padre.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí?

El cabello negro y ojos verdes que acompañaban la familiar voz

-Audry ¿Quiénes son ellos? - preguntó el acompañante de Esme.

-Sus…hermanos- titubeó Edward

-No sabía que tenías tantos hermanos- Dijo el acompañante mirando a Alice y Rosalie de pies a cabeza con descaro.

-Me sorprende que sepas mi nombre, creo que deberías irte, ahora.

-Pero Audry

-Pero nada, solo vete- ordenó empujándolo hacia el pasillo- y no me llames- cerro la puerta - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? aparte de espantar mi cena, claro- preguntó desdeñosa quitándose los tacones de marca y tirando a la peluca al suelo revelando su cabello caramelo.

-Estas en peligro Esme- Advirtió Alice.

-Eso ya lo sé- Les informó desabrochando su vestido de seda mientras caminaba hacia la única habitación- Si solo vinieron a decir eso es mejor que se vayan.

\- Esme no entiendes, los vi, vi a los cuervos, los Vulturi los enviaron por ti.

-Bueno ahora estamos hablando- Se sentó en el sofá ahora envuelta en una bata muy fina, cruzó las piernas y señaló las sillas desocupadas frente a ella.

Mientras todos tomaban asiento Edward intentó tomar la iniciativa, pero Esme lo detuvo diciendo: - Tus poderes están fallando pequeño Edward.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Edward atónito ignorando el agujero en el corazón al escuchar las palabras tiernas en la voz hostil. - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Esme señaló su cabeza: - Estaba pensando en la última vez que vi a Bella y no reaccionaste, algo anda mal con tu poder.

Edward miró a sus hermanos con alarma.

\- Edward no recuerda a Bella- Informó Emmett

\- Oh- Esme no se veía sorprendida, portaba la expresión de una persona que añadir una pista más para resolver un acertijo. Se sentó más derecha y agitó su cabeza- ¿Cómo saben de los cuervos?

\- Antes de que mi poder empezara a descontrolarse. Los vi y leí sus mentes, ninguno me reconoció, pero nos buscan a Alice Jasper y a mí. Tienen la ubicación precisa de todos, así es como encontré a Jasper y Rosalie- Dijo dirigiéndose a los aludidos- y, sin embargo, tu, Esme eres su prioridad. Primero deben matarte, luego reclutarnos, los Vulturi…

-Los Vulturi no enviaron a los cuervos- Esme interrumpió- No, no fueron ellos. Tienen que irse- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Esme- Llamó Edward estirando la mano a tiempo para agarrar su muñeca.

Esme cayó al suelo estrepitosamente gritando de dolor- ¡Edward! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- ¿Ya te mencionamos que no podemos tocarnos? – Preguntó Jasper.

Esme observaba su muñeca perpleja y un rayo de entendimiento pasó por su rostro. - Es ella, Annett, está jugando con la cabeza de todos. - Los 5 hermanos no sabían que decir- Tengo que ir a Ohio.

El latido de un corazón acelerado acercándose a la puerta llamó la atención de todos. 3 segundos después una respiración suave y 3 golpes delicados se escucharon. Con cautela Edward se levantó de su asiento para observar por el visor que estaba tan rayado que solo se alcanzaba a adivinar la silueta de una niña. –Es una niña- explicó en un volumen imperceptible.

-Puedo escucharlos- afirmó la niña en cuestión- Estoy buscando a los Cullen, necesito ayuda, me llamo Reneesme, soy…amiga de Bella.


End file.
